


Watch Your Tone

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Language, M/M, Multi, Other, but its there and one i enjoy, if you squint? - Freeform, polyship-ish, the Sheith is more of a mention than full ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: Most arguments are started by tone of voice, as well as misunderstandings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom.   
> Originally posted on my Tumblr.  
> (If you can't tell I'm actually working on moving my shizz over to here. xD)

“Your hair looks nice.” 

Lance looked up from his meal then around the table. Hunk was well invested into his meal, trying to steal the sample of some update or another that the Green Paladin had been working on to a part of the Green lion. (His hand being expertly swatted away.)

Pidge’s eyes were so focused on the piece of tech, Lance was surprised to see one hand lift off and point in the direction of the other two Paladins.

As Lance looks over, Shiro is chewing his meal with a gentle smile from behind Keith, who's looking at Lance of course like he’d done something wrong,  _ again _ . Under the smoldering indigo gaze Lance leans back a bit to thank Shiro, but as soon as they make eye contact, the Black Paladin’s eyes widen and he's shaking his head, pointing very subtly with his robotic hand to Keith.

“D-side you say that?” Lance asked in a tone far more surprised than he'd meant too.

“Yeah. I did.” Keith fires back. “Your hair looks nice.”

“Uh,” Lance’s graceful eye brows knit together and he blinks, “thanks.” Nervously his gaze goes to the other members of Team Voltron and that's it. The conversation drops back to the light sounds of porcelain  _ clinks _ , Hunks hands being smacked, and tension sizzling.

 

* * *

 

Keith lands on his feet later that night in the training deck. Shiro had caught his kick and held his leg up, and when Keith moved to jump into the second kick he also prepped to be thrown, thus his landing eyes locked with Shiro. “I don't get it.” Keith panted standing and shaking his head to move his bangs from his eyes. “I told him his hair looked good, how does he not know it's flirting?”

Shiro leaned down and grabbed his pouched water. “Well,” the elder drank, “what worked with you and I is probably going to be different between you and Lance.” Water set aside he stepped into his usual starting stance and Keith complied rushing him with punches. They wove backwards across the mats, Shiro halting each hit. “Lance is overly flirtatious, you  _ hear it _ in his voice when he's intending to pursue someone. You're… a little flat.”

“Excuse me?” Keith stopped. “Are you calling me  _ monotoned? _ ” He asked practically scandalized. “The other day you were yelling me for raising my voice with Pi--” the gears clicked. “Oh…”

Shiro’s arms crossed proudly over his chest. “There ya go,  _ Cadet _ .” He laughed watching Keith's face and ears flush.

 

Off in the Green Lion's Den  Lance is leaning against Hunks side watching him as he worked, handing off tools (which were now properly labeled so he could) between Pidge and his dear pal. “Like, I don’t get it,” Lance huffed, “we have like  _ nothing  _ to do out here.”

“Gee Lance,” Pidge called from the cramped space within the lion, “I'd love to agree, but Hunk and I do have stuff to do.”

“ _ I mean _ something fun!” Lance leaned into the opening to shout jumping back when he felt two slender fingers drag down along his face. “Ugh! Gross! Pidge!” Lance knew it was oil and he wasn't going to sacrifice his shirt as both Pidge and Hunk had done to the God of Satins (motor oil).

“Pidge has a point Buddy,” Hunk smiled softly after his friend while Lance began carefully climbing down the Lion's body. “Tell ya what meet me in the kitchen at eleven and we'll talk okay?” Lance could hear Pidge whining, but Hunk quickly scolded them. (“I’m staying to finish this with you, but Lance needs me to.”)

“Yeah, yeah. See ya later.” Lance waved over his shoulder leaving the Green Lion’s Bay. He thought about visiting Blue, but a lady like that, he always needed to look presentable for. Besides he still needed to wash off, or maybe by this point, exfoliate, the black oil from his cheek.

So he slipped off to go back to his room, to collect his things for the shower. When he paused, Keith was waiting for him. “Uh, hey?”

“Hey.” They stood awkwardly in the hall, Keith kicked off from the door. “What happened to your face?”

“Short, nerdy, and temperamental happened.” There was that quizzical looked Lance was trying to not find adorable suddenly on Keith's face as he tilted his head. “Pidge attacked me.”

“Oh, why didn't you just say that then?”

“I did, you just didn't understand me.” Lance said with a huff.

“No, you said three descriptive words that could mean me, Pidge, or Hunk, seeing as the three of us are shorter than you or barely shorter in Hunk’s case.” Keith points out his brow beginning to crease together from the annoyed look on his face. 

“Then use the process of elimination! I don't know, just move so I can get my stuff to wash it off!” 

“Hey! Will you calm down!? I came to just talk!”

“I am calm your the one that's yelling!”

“I'm yelling because you're yelling!” Keith spat back, him and Lance now both facing one another in the hall arms and shoulders drawn up tight. “Ugh, forget it.” He turned and left Lance in the hall arms up in frustration.

* * *

 

 

Lance took aim and Keith sliced the sentries down behind him. “Are you ready!?”

“We’re good, c’mon!” Lance called and they both ran. Lance with his rifle bayard cradled close and Keith with his own drawn ready for a quick strike.

As they ran both switched their visors to helmets and jumped through the opening bay doors, their lions just insight.

_ “Extraction complete! Team Voltron back to your Lions! Hunk! You and I are going into take the ship down. Pidge you cover the prisoners make sure they make it to the Castel. Keith. Lance. Cover Pidge.” _

A call of ‘roger’ and the plan went into action, going off without a hitch as Keith, Pidge, Lance and the Prisoners all docked within the Palace. Allura and Coran saw to guiding the newly freed Aliens to the healing pods. Pidge turned to the observation deck watching for Shiro and Hunk cheering when the Galra ship went up in a brilliant light show.

“Hey.” Lance turned as he took off his helmet. Keith did the same and tucked it under his arm.

“Hey.” The Blue Paladin greeted back, taking in the soft expression from the other. He could here Pidge calling out to Shiro and Hunk as they arrived.

“You,” Keith walked forward and patted Lance’s shoulder with a warm smirk and a glint in his eyes that made the Blue Paladin feel very on edge, “you, uh looked really good out there.” Keith's voice was in the tone he'd only heard reserved for Shiro or Conspiracy theories. It was soft, gentle and full of something Lance felt like might have been affection.

Keith patted Lance's shoulder once more before offering it a playful punch, but he caught the way the others cheeked began to glow and Lance started stammering as he turned to walk toward the other Paladins. Shiro was smirking back at Keith his eyebrow raised. Lance barely caught on to Shiro saying, “See, it’s all about your Tone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seven days and Season Two is here you Guys! ;; I can't wait. It's gonna be so good, just please, someone keep my boy safe. Please. ;;


End file.
